A conventional wetsuit is typically composed of a foamed synthetic rubber layer, usually neoprene, covered on both faces by layers of fabric, usually woven or knit from yarns composed of a nylon/lycra blend. The fabric layers absorb significant quantities of water, and drying a wetsuit after use is a frustrating and inconvenient process. It commonly takes up to eight hours or longer for the external fabric layer to dry completely. Many divers dry their suits in the sun to speed up the drying process. However in doing so, they risk damage to their suits due to exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Others have attempted to machine dry their suits. However wetsuits are not capable of withstanding dryer temperatures, and are seriously damaged by machine drying. Wetsuit manufacturers warn against machine drying and limit their warranties accordingly.
The proper drying technique is to hang the suit in the shade for a long period of time until the suit is completely dry. However, drying a wetsuit in this manner is not practical, especially since most wetsuit use is by sport divers who are traveling. Packing a wet exposure suit in luggage is never convenient. Moreover, many vacationers' wetsuits are stolen when hung out to dry overnight. In the case of live-aboard diving from a boat, finding an suitable space to hang a suit is often impossible.
Another problem encountered in the case of a conventional wetsuit, is that the outer fabric layer is subject to deterioration due to abrasion. This deterioration is characterized by pilling, and is a major source of complaint by wetsuit users.